The Odds Were Never in Our Favour
by liztits
Summary: Santana Lopez of District 12 was reaped for the 70th Hunger Games, but what will happen when she meets a certain blue eyed blonde? And what is a former tribute up to? Brittana. Side Klaine and Tike. Review plz. Rated T for all the murdering
1. One

It was still dark when I woke up. I stretched out in my bed, feeling my bones click and shift. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, my bare feet touched the cold tile of the floor and I shivered slightly. Usually I would be getting ready to head to work, down in the cold coal mines of District 12, but today the mines will be empty. I peer out of my window, and instead of seeing weary men and women trudging to work, it's empty.  
>"Tana? Are you awake?" I hear my mum call me from the main room of the house, where she's cluttering around, filling the bath. "Come on, we have to sort out your hair."<br>I sigh inwardly, already dreading it. Reaping day, I'd have to be sparkling for the cameras. I head to front of the house where my little brothers sit, sparkling clean, while my mother cuts their hair. They only get haircuts on reaping day, even though neither of them is old enough to be reaped yet, one 11, one 5.  
>I strip down, not bothered about the company in the room, and start to scrub the coal dust from my body, which is hard when it lies on every surface in the house.<br>My mother approaches me and picks up an old tin from the floor, filling it with water from the old tin bath and pours it over my head. I grit my teeth and keep my mouth closed.  
>At 17, this would be my second to last reaping, and since I'd applied for tesserae every year since my father had died, my name would be in there a lot. Tesserae are tokens, of sorts. In exchange for adding your name into the draw for tribute extra times, you are given a meagre supply of oil and grain. You can do this for every member of your family, and I've done it every year, for the past 5 years, since my father died in an explosion in mines.<p>

When I'm done bathing, I return to my room where my mums laid out a dark blue dress on my bed. It's dark because the coal dust that will inevitably get on the dress before I get to the town square.  
>By the time everyone's ready, it's time to head to the square, and stand in the roped off area reserved for 17 year olds. I notice my mum stand next to Mrs Everdeen and her youngest, Primrose. Her husband was killed in the same explosion that killed my father, and 7 others. I look over to the pen reserved for 12 year olds, and see the older Everdeen, Katniss, standing there, looking stony faced as ever. I don't think I've ever seen the kid smile.<br>I'm pulled from my thoughts by the mayor taking to the stage, his eyes darting down to his daughter, who's stood in the 12 year old pen next to Katniss. His older son is stood in the 18 year olds pen, he won't be drawn this year, he's only got his name in there 6 times. It just proves that no one is safe from the Capitol. Behind him sits our only Mentor, victor of the last Quarter Quell, overbearing Sue Sylvester, she's grinning cockily although she's yet to bring home another victor.  
>We're the first district to get drawn, so there's no waiting around, anxious. The mayor makes his usual speech, and then April Rhodes takes the stage.<br>"Happy Hunger Games!" She announces, spreading her arms wide. "And may the odds ever be in your favour!" I scoff at that, earning some weird looks from the people around me, but I don't care. April fires off the usual speech about the rebellion and how glorious the Capitol is, and then she's on to the draw.  
>That's when things start to move in slow motion, I hear my name called, and I feel myself moved but it's like I'm not attached to my body. I can hear my brother screaming, and my mother crying, I can hear people murmur around me, but I'm not there, I'm floating in the sky.<br>I stand on the stage, and I can see the pained faces of my family, and the people that know me. I see myself on the screens around the town square and my face is blank.  
>Next the draw the boy, and I'm not paying attention until I hear the strangled cry come from the mayor. I look up to see Jesse St. James ascending the stairs to the stage, face as blank as mine. I see his sister crying and trying to get past the guards and to her brother. Her face is twisting in anguish as she falls into the arms of Katniss.<br>I look up to see my own brothers crying in the arms of my mother, and my heart breaks. Tears fall down my cheeks freely and suddenly I try to run to my brothers but the peacekeepers stop me. I scream and pull against them, but it's useless, they're pulling me into the justice building and locking me into a room. 


	2. Two

I don't get to see the other tributes, and I'm glad, I don't want to watch the people I'm going to have to kill be torn away from their families.  
>I sit, staring blankly at a wall, until the door opens and my little brothers come running in, tears still streaked down their faces. They both jump on me, clinging, and my mother comes in after them, wrapping her arms around us all.<br>"Promise you'll come home Tana?" Eddy asks eyes wide. He's eleven, he understands the games, he knows I'll have to kill to come home.  
>"I promise." I tell him, because what else can I say? I can't leave them, how will they afford to eat, to cloth themselves?<br>We talk a little more before the peacekeepers take them away. I don't think I'll have any more visitors but Mrs Everdeen comes in, sits down across from me.  
>I stare blankly at her until she speaks. "I won't let them go hungry, don't worry." I drive from my seat and wrap my arms around her, muttering "thank you" over and over until the peacekeepers return.<br>We're whisked away to the train after that, April trying to make small talk but I can't listen to her. I keep seeing my brothers faces, everywhere I look.  
>They show me to my room, and I sink down onto the bed, placing my head into my hands. I sigh then lean back, and suddenly I'm exhausted.I peel off my dress, not bothering to look into the drawers for the pyjamas I know are stored there. I climb under the covers and I'm asleep before my head hits pillow.<p>

The next morning, I'm woken by April rapping on my door, and shouting for me to wake up. I drag myself from the bed and look in the drawers for something comfortable. I pull on some loose fitting pants, and a tank top and leave the room, meeting April outside. I nod politely at her, and she takes me to the dining chart, where a tv is set up.  
>"You both went to bed so early last night, you missed the rest of the reapings. So you'll watch them now sweetie." Her tone leaves no room for argument, but I still scowl. "We've just gotta wait until your hunky counterpart gets here." I grimace when she says that, and she notices but doesn't say anything.<br>Jesse walks in 5 minutes later, followed by Sue. Sue's looking as frightening as ever, dressed in a red training suit. I swear these are the only clothes she owns.  
>People are flitting around us then, and I eye them wearily as they place food in front of us. April picks up a remote and flicks on the television. The Panem national anthem blares and the usual starting things happen as I shovel some kind of flat cakes and syrup into my mouth, I've never tasted food lie this, and since I'm probably going to die soon, I might as well enjoy it. I stop shovelling when I see our town square on the screen. I see my face on screen, and see my brothers screaming, but it still doesn't feel real. When Jesse's name is called, I swear I see him smirk for a second before his face becomes a mask.<br>District 11 is next, and they call the girl first, she's short, and her name is Mercedes, which is kinda weird. She steps on the stage looking frightened, and the boy, Azimo, is pretty much the same. He looks tough though, probably brawny from working in the fields all day.  
>District 10 shows a large girl, who looks like she hasn't worked a day in her life, and a scrawny ginger boy who looks like he might burst into flames if he goes into the sun, he's so pale. District 9's tributes aren't gonna last five minutes, the both look like they're so scared they'll practically crap their pants, the boy looks like he couldn't hurt a fly. The girl though, she's so small she looks like she could disappear. My heart lurches a little.<br>When district 8 comes on the screen, I stop eating when I see the girl on screen. She's beautiful even though she looks so confused about what's happening, she's still smiling, her name is Brittany. The boy comes on screen and he looks fierce, wrapping his arm protectively around the girl. The whole town looks as though it's crying, and I can't blame them.  
>The tributes from district 7 are the polar opposites. The boy is huge, and burly, and he actually looks happy about being chosen. The girl however, is small and shy, and her glasses keep sliding down her nose, fastened together with tape.<br>The two from district 6 are so emancipated they look like they've never had a meal in their lives, they're probably stuffing their faces on the train right now. They're both small and dark, and look so similar they could be twins.  
>I'm not paying attention to district 5, until I hear gasps, and look up at the screen to see two people on the stage, clutching at each other. April sees my confusion and leans over, whispering "they're getting married" in my ear. If I wasn't feeling so numb, my heart would be tearing in two. I carry on shovelling food into my mouth as district 4 comes on screen. The boy is massive, shadowing over their districts escort. He looks proud at being chosen. The girl preens and smiles, while the mayor, Al Motta, looks on proudly. She must be his daughter. In district 3, the boy looks angry, but he's huge, although not as big as district 4's boy, and his head is topped with a stupid Mohawk. The girl is so tiny next to him she looks like she'd like to disappear. He looks protectively at her. The crowds in the first two districts are practically jumping at the chance to volunteer, which I find pathetic. When it settles the tributes for district 2 are two very short looking kids about my age. They look almost the same except the girl has darker skin and eyes.<br>District 1's tributes are brother and sister, which the crowd in the capital will love. They're both very blonde, and very attractive, although the boy's mouth is huge, they smile and preen for the crowd of jealous teenagers. Sitting behind them is last year's victor Quinn Fabray. She's my age, and her face is set in a cold mask. She didn't volunteer, and no one took her place, but she won.


	3. Three

After that I wander the train for a while, until Sue corners me and brings me into a room with Jesse. She sits us down and the minute Jesse opens his mouth, I dislike him. I won't be forming any alliances with him. My mouth sets into a straight line as he babbles about himself until Sue shuts him up. "Alright Marvellous Marvin, shut your cakehole." She turns to me, "So Sandbags, what's your story?"  
>I scowl at the nickname, "I don't have a story. I work in the mines, look after my family, do the same every day." Jesse starts talking about his story again and I cut him off, angry. "YOU don't have a story, St. Gaymes, you've never worked a day in your life, and you're a spoilt little rich boy with no brains and no brawn." I practically growl at him, and he visibly shrinks away from me. Sue chuckles. "You're firey, I like that." I smirk at her, and stand. "We done here?" I don't wait for a reply when as I leave. When I reach my room, April's there, waiting, as a red headed girl cleans up my room. I eye them both, and April pats the bed next to her. "Sit down, sweetcheeks."<br>I perch next to her, watching the girl leave the room. "What's her deal?" I ask.  
>"She's an avox" She tells me. When I look confused, she continues. "Traitors of the Capitol have one of two fates, they're either killed, or they become and avox, which is a nice way of saying a servant. Only it's worse than that, they cut out their tongues, so they can never talk again."<br>I frown, "remind me never to piss off the Capitol." April laughs at that, and pats my knee.  
>"If you need to wash, there's a shower through there." I look confused again. She chuckles at me then tells me to hit some buttons, and leaves. I walk through to the massive bathroom, and remove my clothes. I step into the shower, and hit the buttons April told me, water comes gushing down from the ceiling. I gasp at it, and start laughing.<br>After my shower, I dress and towel dry my hair, and as I'm finishing, someone taps on my door, telling me it's time for dinner.

The rest of the train journey is like that, until we get close to the Capitol. Then I'm woken up by someone poking at me. I crack open an eye to see 3 people looking down at me, smiling. They introduce themselves as Flavius, Octavia and Venia, and start buzzing around me, chattering away.  
>I realise that the train has stopped, and I'm being prodded in the direction of a building, which must be the Remake Center. I'm taken upstairs, and into a large white bathroom.<br>They have the same prep team and stylists every year, and I know my stylist this year will be Will Schuester. The prep team poke and prod and buff and wax until I'm standing in front of them, shining. Then Flavius starts playing with hair and Venia is painting my nails while Octavia does my make-up, brushing very dark looking powder across most of my face, but it's not long until Will comes into the room and ushers them all out.  
>Will stands and looks at me, head tipped to one side. I smile sheepishly and he grins back. "Perfect" is the only thing he says as he moves past me to the wardrobe. He pulls out a dress bag and removes it, motioning for me to come towards him, he helps me into the dress. By the time I'm inside the dress, I feel like he's stitched me into it, although he probably has.<br>I don't have time to see what I look like as I'm ushered out of the room and down to the ground floor, into another room that looks like it's basically a giant stable. When I meet Jesse again, he's wearing a red and black tuxedo, and actually looks quite dapper, and I start to smile when I remember he's an ass and turn to face away from him.  
>We're pushed into a chariot, pulled by four black horses, and when I look around, I notice that all the other tributes are doing the same. I feel nervous for the first time as the doors slide open, showing us the full streets of the Capitol for the first time, but I don't have time to look as Will and his counterpart, and Jesse's stylist, Emma, are positioning us before we begin to move. We'll leave here and head to the City Center in these chariots, to mark the beginning of the games. Then we'll be swept off to the Training Center, where we'll remain until the games start.<br>We're right at the back, the last district that will be seen, and I can hear the people of the Capitol start to roar as the first chariot, containing the tributes from district one is pulled out of the stables and into the streets.  
>My feeling of dread only increases the further we get. When we pull out into the streets, it's all I can do to keep a blank face. Then people are gasping, and I catch a glimpse of myself on the monitors above the crowds. I look cool, and calm, my dress starting out a firey red and descending into the deepest coal black. My eyes and cheekbones are brushed with the darkest powder I've ever seen, and it slopes down my face and fades to charcoal grey. This person isn't me. The crowd loves her though, they're going wild, screaming my name and waving. I keep a cool face, with a slight smirk, and wave back, not wanting to break my cool appearance.<br>The crowd love this, they're throwing flowers and chanting, and I can't quite believe this is happening. It's always good to have support, it means you'll get more sponsors in the arena, but I never imagined this. There hasn't been a support like this for 12 in a long time. Even Sue never got this attention.  
>Before I know it, we're pulling into the City Center, and my face is aching from smiling. We pull up to President Snow's mansion, and listen as he gives his usual speech about the hunger games, and then we're moving again, a slow lap around the Center again, and then off to the training center.<br>As we enter the training center, the doors close behind us, and Will and Emma are there, helping us off our chariot. They praise us, telling us how good we look and I feel some of the other tributes eyes on us. None of the tributes from the career districts, obviously, they're so self-involved they probably never even noticed us, but the girl from district 8 is smiling at me shyly, and I smile back. I check around the room to see who else is looking and see Quinn Fabray looking at me with an unreadable facial expression. I quickly feel uncomfortable and look away, but I can still feel her eyes on me. Jesse's obnoxious laugh is starting to grate on me.


	4. Four

Soon we're ushered up to our room. Each district gets their own floor, you just get into the elevator and click your districts number.  
>The elevator was one of the weirdest experiences in my life. I've never been in one before. Our Justice Building has one, but it was broken yesterday, so we took the stairs. When we enter the elevator, April leans over to click a button, and we shoot up. The sensation makes me laugh, and everyone else in there looks at me like I've sprouted an extra head, but watching the people outside its glass walls turn to ants is amazing.<br>I thought April would've left when we got to the Capitol, but she's sticking round until we actually go into the arena. A small part of me thinks _until we die _but I quickly quash it. I can't afford to think that.  
>Instead of joining everyone else for dinner, I go straight to my room, which is the size of my entire house at home, and peel myself out of the dress, leaving it on the floor. I walk through to the bathroom in just my undergarments and begin to scrub the make-up from my face, chuckling when the sink looks like I've scrubbed off coal at home. This thought makes me very tired, and I grab a towel, drying my face as I walk back into my room.<br>I'm pulled up short however, by the sight of Jesse St. James sitting on the edge of my bed, still in his suit, although he's lost the bowtie and the top few buttons of his shirt are open.  
>"What do you want?" I hiss at him, irritated. He smirks at me and makes a show of running his eyes up and down my body. I visibly shudder.<br>"I just wanted to talk" He says, in what I think is his 'seductive' voice. It's making me sick.  
>"Well, Creepy St. James, I don't want to talk. So get out." I move over to the door and open it.<br>His face falls. "Oh, so you're one of those kinda girls, huh?" I cock an eyebrow at his statement, confused. "I saw the way you were eyeing up that blonde tribute from 8 earlier." I gawp at him, unable to think of what to say for a second, before my brain kicks into action.  
>"I know that back home, you're a big shot, but right here, now? You're a little boy, and the only action you'll be getting is with your right hand."<br>He sneers at me. "I'll have no problem killing you in the arena." He tells me, trying to look menacing.  
>"Oh, little boy, Auntie Tana is gonna teach you a lesson before she's done with you."<br>I slam the door in his face.

In the morning, I enter the breakfast room, and pile my plate high. As I sit, April enters, grabs a plate and sits herself down next to me. She chaises me for being so anti-social last night, but I tell her I was tired, which was the truth, although I didn't much feel like socialising with a group of people that were grooming me for my death.  
>An avox places a cup full of a dark brown liquid in front of me. I look at April. "What is this?" I ask, pointing with my fork, mouth still full of food.<br>"It's called hot chocolate. Try it." She laughs. I pick up the cup and sniff it experimentally before taking a sip. It's the nicest thing I've ever drank. I quickly drain the cup and put it back down on the table, where the avox refills it for me.  
>"Awesome!" I laugh, and April joins in as the door swings open, and in walks Sue, slowly followed by Jesse, who is still sneering. He fills his plate up high and eats quietly as Sue talks about strategy. He's still scoffing every time I open my mouth to reply to Sue, and as soon as he's finished, he practically jumps from the table, leaving the room just as fast.<br>"Well, what's mashed his potatoes?" April asks, looking bemused.  
>"He wants to kill me" I inform her casually. She gapes at me. "He turned up at my room last night after we'd arrived, looking for a bit of hot and heavy, and I turned him down. He's having a bitchfit. I hope the boy from district 4 gets his hands on him."<br>Sue laughs at this. "I hope so too, he's an ass, and if I want to bring someone home, I want it to be you. "


	5. Five

We sit chatting until it's time to go down to the training room. Sue gives me some words of advice at the door of the elevator. I call thanks to her, and the doors slide closed.  
>I think Jesse is trying to be intimidating, but he just looks in pain. "You okay softserve?" I ask him. "You look like you've sat down on something sharp." I chuckle to myself.<br>He doesn't find it funny, however, and lunges at me just as the doors open. I laugh and dance out of his way. He's so slow, he's going to get caught within five minutes.  
>"I'd visit the track a few times before we get in there, champ."<br>I saunter off into the middle of the room where the rest of the tributes are stood, waiting for the trainer. I stand alone until someone slides up beside me. I look to my left to see the blonde from district 8 smiling at me.  
>"Hi, I'm Brittany." She smiles, and I suddenly find myself hoping she'll win.<br>I smile back at her, unable to help myself. Sue told me not to get attached to any of the other tributes but I feel invisible threads tying me to her already. "I'm Santana."  
>She opens her mouth to speak again, but the trainers enter the room, along with the head gameskeeper, who has the most ridiculous beard I've ever seen. They introduce themselves then tell us a little bit about the stations placed around the room. Sue told me to hit the stations training people in the activities I'm worst at, so I look around the room, making a mental list.<br>When they stop talking, I turn to Brittany, smiling. "Wanna go learn some knots?" I ask her, and she smiles, nodding.  
>We move around the room, learning lots of different stuff, laughing, and I realise that I shouldn't be getting attached to this girl. In a few days we'll be fighting to the death, and when it comes to it, I don't think I can be the one to kill her. Maybe she's playing me, maybe she's the one who wants to kill me, and this is all just an elaborate ploy. I don't think it is though, she has this strange innocence about her that makes me think she probably doesn't even know what an ulterior motive is.<br>I find out she's good at knots, and she learnt it working in the factories with her mother. She tells me lots about her life, and I find myself fascinated by the way she talks.  
>We're at the sword station when she looks at me for a minute. "So, we're gonna be together in the arena, yeah?" It's more of a demand than a question, and I nod dumbly. She smiles and thrashes her sword in front of her, jabbing at a dummy. Her aim isn't so good.<br>I pick up a few knifes, throwing them at the targets without really looking. I know I've hit bullseye on every one though. Back home in twelve, a lot of the people on the edge of the seem hunt. It's a way of keeping your family in food when money's down. My father taught me, and I'd just started teaching my little brother.  
>When I was younger, before my dad died, I used to see Mr Everdeen and Katniss in the forest occasionally, firing arrows. Sometimes I still see Katniss, but she's alone now, and scared. I don't disturb her though, I know how much it can put you off your game, people yelling at you and scaring away the animals. She's a good shot though. Sometimes our families will have dinner together with what we've caught. Our moms have been friends since childhood, which is why I'm grateful for Mrs Everdeen offering to take care of my family, even though she has her own to look after.<br>I'm lost in thought when Brittany is waving her hand in front of my face. "It's lunch time" she grins, and goes off on a tangent again, talking about how awesome the food is. We sit at a table with Matt, the other tribute from district 8. Jesse keeps his distance, sitting across the room and glaring at me, but Mercedes joins us. She's hilarious, of course. Of course everyone I have to kill would be people I like. Although I can hear the Berry girl from district 2 practically braying at something the gay kid from her district is saying to her. I dislike her already, and I don't even understand why he's here, he looks so delicate. But he's from district 2 so he's probably secretly deadly. Eventually both tributes from district 6 sit down at our table, smiling. It must be something to do with the poorer districts sitting together, but I can see Hummel watching the smiling boy from district 6. His name is Blaine, and he has a big family back home, which is weird because there aren't that many families in district 6, it has a bit of a drug problem, or so I've heard. I keep my thoughts to myself though, laughing along with the rest of the table.


	6. Six

After the rest of training, which I leave with a hug and a promise we'll train together tomorrow to Brit, I head back upstairs for dinner. Despite the large lunch I've eaten, I'm starving again, so I pile my plate high and sit down between April and Will, smiling.  
>"How was training?" Sue asks, her face looking genuinely curious.<br>"Fine" I tell her, but before I can open my mouth again, Jesse is butting in, obviously trying to get me into trouble.  
>"She made an alliance, with the blonde from 8." He blurts out, then turns back to his plate.<br>"Is she strong?" Sue asks, in my direction. So I tell her about Brittany, and some of the other tributes I'd talked to.  
>"I knew you'd make friends, the minute I told you not too. You're too kind a soul. It might be your downfall." Jesse chokes out a cruel laugh in my direction before sue continues. "But it'll probably save your life in the long run. People in alliances tend to last longer than those that go off alone."<br>Jesse pales and stays quiet for the rest of dinner. He's obviously thinking about getting into an alliance. He'll probably try and charm his way in with the careers tomorrow.  
>After dinner I practically fall into bed, barely even pulling off my training outfit before I'm asleep. <p>

The rest of training passes in a blur, me and Brit amble around the room, trying things from spear throwing to camouflage paint, which she's actually really good at. I'm right about Jesse though, he approaches the district 1 tributes as soon as we enter the room. Ass. On the final day of training, we sit in the lunch room, waiting for our names to be called. We're talking about trivial things, like what score we think we'll get, when she grabs my hand under the table. I look at her and suddenly she looks terrified.  
>I lower my voice to whisper to her. "It'll be okay, you'll do great, I promise." I rub the back of her hand with my thumb in soothing circles.<br>"Promise me you won't leave me?" She whispers back, her eyes still wide.  
>"I promise."<br>Then she's called, and she flits out of the room, and my hand is cold and empty.  
>After my session with the gameskeepers, I enter the lift, and as the doors are closing, an arm shoots through, stopping them. The doors slide back open and in slides Quinn, looking as intense as ever. She stands next to me stoney-faced, but her hand reaches out and presses something into mine. It's some kind of chain, and I want to look at it now, but the way she's given it to me makes me think I should wait.<br>The door slides open at the floor above, and she exits, muttering something that sounds like "Don't die" on the way out.

I get a 10 in my training. Jesse only gets a 6. He's furious, of course, bitching about how the trainers weren't paying attention to him and how I must have cheated. I just laugh at him. He told Sue that he'd thrown spears for his session. He must have missed his targets.  
>For mine, I'd scurried up the ropes hanging from the roof of the gym and thrown knifes at targets placed throughout the room below. I didn't think anyone was watching me, but obviously they were.<br>Sue smiles at me throughout Jesse's tirade, and when he storms off from the room, we burst into a fit of the giggles. Sue may seem overbearing, and kind of a bitch, but she's actually alright, under the tracksuit.  
>Brittany got a 9. Sue nods in approval, like I've made the right choice.<br>But I already knew that.


	7. Seven

When I wake up the day after, it's light. It's a Sunday, which is a day off for almost everyone in Panem. I think about what my mother and brothers will be doing back home and frown. Sunday's are usually the days we go out hunting in the morning and have a family meal with the Everdeens in the evening.  
>I look at the gold chain Quinn gave me in the elevator yesterday, checking to see if it's poisoned or dangerous, but it looks fine, so I clasp it round my neck. I wonder why she gave it to me, I'm not even from her district.<br>I'm interrupted from my thoughts by April knocking on my door and telling me we've got a big day ahead. I sigh as I push myself out from under the covers. I shower quickly, although I end up hitting a button that shoots funny smelling foam all over me, and I have to scrape most of it off.  
>By the time I'm ready and down in the dining room, everyone's there, waiting. I take my seat in-between April and Sue and begin shovelling food into my mouth. Living in the Capitol has me eating like an animal. They're talking about coaching us for the interviews, and I don't really know how to react to that. I'd forgotten about that part, and I'm not really sure what to say. I'm not a good public speaker, I get flustered easily. Jesse will breeze through the interview, I'm sure. He's still gonna die. The thought sooths me in a way I'm ashamed of.<p>

On the Monday, as I'm buffed and painted, ready for my interview, I find my thoughts floating to Brittany. She'll do fine on this part, it's so hard to dislike her. She'll have a lot of sponsors, so I'm sure she won't be going hungry in there.  
>Me, I'm not so sure about, but they must put edible animals in there, it's just a case of finding them. My dress is the polar opposite of Jesse's this time. I think Will has done this on purpose, I'm dressed so brightly, while he's so dark. They still compliment each other, but he looks absolutely evil now.<br>We take to the stands where the tributes sit and wait to be interviews, and I find myself staring down the stand to Brittany. She sees me looking and waves happily.  
>I don't really pay attention to the interviews until they get to Brittany, although the girl from district 2 trips on her way up the stairs to the stage, and I laugh louder than I should.<br>Brittany is all smiles and giggles, and the host, Artie, falls in love with her almost instantly. The rest of the country probably does.  
>She tells stories about back home and her work and her family.<br>"So, I saw you waving to our district 12 tribute up there, are you friends now?"  
>I lean forward, anxious of what she'll say.<br>"Of course I am, dummy!" She laughs, and everyone melts a little more. "She's my best friend, the first person I've ever met and just felt a connection, she's so caring and compassionate. Plus, she's so beautiful it'd be really hard to ignore her."  
>I feel a blush creep up my neck as the screen switches to me, but I can't hide the massive grin taking up most of my face. I can practically hear the whole country "awh".<p>

When it's time for my interview, I sit across from Artie, who's lips and hair are an alarming shade of red, and I smile at him.  
>"So Santana, tell us about you."<br>I drabble off a little about my father dying and looking after my siblings, knowing my eyes will light up as I talk about them. I talk about my job in the mines, and following in my father's footsteps, making him proud.  
>He asks me about Brittany, and I just start gushing about how adorable she is, and then stop myself, embarrassed.<br>Artie chuckles. "I know what you mean, she's kind of show stealing. So sweet and innocent." He sounds regretful, like it's a tragedy she's going into the arena. And it is, I sigh softly, covering my eyes.  
>"Are you okay?" Artie asks, looking concerned.<br>"I'm fine, I just don't understand how anyone would be able to hurt sweet Brittany." He nods in understanding, and our time is up.  
>I take my seat, as Jesse takes to the stage. I'm sure he's trying to be charming, but he just comes off as an arrogant ass. I chuckle to myself when he returns to the stand for our national anthem. He throws a dirty look my way but says nothing.<p>

When we return to the floor, everyone descends on me, telling me how I've won the audience over with my performance. But it wasn't a performance, I couldn't actually imagine anyone ever hurting Brittany. I couldn't let anyone hurt her.  
>I sit quietly through dinner, listening to everyone chat like I wasn't going to be sent to my death tomorrow. I can't stand it, and I'm up from the table before the meals even halfway through. I enter my room, and pull off my dress, leaving it in a crumpled heap on the floor. I can't look at it. I get into bed, but I when I find sleep, my dreams are haunted. I see Brittany being stabbed by Sam, being hacked apart by Azimo from district 11, and worst, I see her lying bloody and broken at the feet of Jesse, his blood covered face grinning at me as he steps over her corpse and heads towards me.<br>I wake up screaming.


	8. Eight

I'm still awake when Will knocks on my door, giving me something simple to wear while we travel to the arena. We travel up to the roof together, and thankfully, I don't see Jesse. We'll be dressed at the arena, in the catacombs deep below, so for now we'll remain dressed normally. I don't know what they'll have us in. The outfits are usually ridiculous looking.  
>A hovercraft stops above us, and a ladder drops down for me to grab on to, I'm surprised however when I'm frozen in place and lifted into the aircraft. Inside, I still can't move until a woman in a lab coat approaches me and injects me with something.<br>"It's a tracker, so we know where you are in the arena." She tells me without looking up. Of course it is, couldn't have one of your precious tributes missing.  
>"Thanks for the warning" I grumble when I can finally move, finding a seat and putting my head to my knees.<br>I stay like that until we arrive, and when I raise my head, the windows to the hovercraft have been blackened, so I won't know where the arena is. Like I'd be able to tell anyone.

I'm taken under the arena, where my prep team wait. They're excited to see me, and when they're finally done with me, they look sad.  
>"You can't keep getting attached to people who are going to die, you know?" I try and joke, but the words sound so pained. I'm attached to these people too, even if all they do is babble incoherently at me.<br>They pull me into a hug, and Flavius whispers in my ear "please, at least out live that awful St. James boy."  
>I laugh. "You can count on it."<br>And just like that, they're gone, and Will is entering the room, smiling, although the pain in his eyes is clear.  
>"I'm retiring after this year, you know?" He tells me, still smiling as he helps me dress. "Me and Emma both are. We're getting married, and she's having our child. I don't want the baby brought up around this." I nod in understanding, as he fixes my top. The outfit is all black, from the shoes to the belt, and it's made of a material that's very light. It feels like I'm wearing practically nothing.<br>He notices. "It's a miracle, what they make in the Capitol." Our eyes meet, and I see tears welling up in his eyes. "I won't tell you anything, because it makes no difference, but if you got out of this, I'd love you to be the godmother to the baby."  
>I'm shocked at this, we haven't spoken much, and I'm sure he's dressed other tributes before, but I nod. He places the chain that Quinn gave me back round my neck, after it had been checked as safe by the gameskeepers.<br>"She'll need a strong role model." He steps away as I step onto my metal plate, the one that will haul me into the arena. He looks at me for a second, before taking 3 fingers on his left hand and pressing them to his lips, before holding them out to me. A sign of respect in our district. I feel a tear escape as I mimic him, and then a glass tube shoots down around me.  
>I take a deep, shaking breath as I'm lifted into the arena. We're on grass, the cornucopia resting in the middle, filled with weapons. I look to my left and see Brittany eyeing me intently. Something I'm glad for, she could've been on the other side of the arena, next to Jesse, who's head I can just make out behind a pack.<br>I take a deep breath as Artie's voice fills the arena, counting down from sixty. I close my eyes and try to gather my thoughts. I hear the siren blare, and Artie announces "Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!"


	9. Nine

**Hello! Thanks for all the reading, and the story alerts and reviews, and I'm trying to sort out my spacing, but I think this website might hate me a little.  
>Seeing as I only posted it last night, the amount of reading this is getting is a little crazy mad.<br>I think you all know, I don't own The Hunger Games, or Glee, because if I didn't I wouldn't be sat in my bedroom writing about it, I'd be making this shit happen!  
>Also, I would like you to know, I take no pleasure in killing off some of these characters, and if it wouldn't leave my story crappy, everyone would live. Except Jesse. Because he's an ass.<br>Thank you! And happy Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p>I'm off my plate before I realise it, racing toward the cornucopia with the hope of getting a pack before all the bloodshed begins, I see Brittany race ahead of me, and she grabs a 2 packs, throwing one in my direction. I grab it before it hits the ground, and we back away, just in time. I see Jesse swing a sword in Brit's direction, but she glances out of the way. He looks like he's going to start after her, but he pulls up short when a sword suddenly erupts from his chest. He looks down, confused, but Brittany doesn't miss a beat, pulling the sword from his hand and jumping back next to me.<p>

Jesse's body falls to the floor, and I see Matt grinning behind him. I don't know whether to feel sick or relieved, but I don't have time to register it as Brittany's pulling at my hand, pulling me away from the blood bath that's already happening. We run off into the trees, and spend about an hour running until we reach some trees with wider branches. I look up, seeing how far up the trees climb.

"Can you climb?" I ask Brittany, and she nods. I smile at this, and begin to climb rapidly, Brittany at my heel.  
>Once we're settled on a steady branch, high up the tree, we investigate what's in the packs we took.<br>There's a small supply of food, 2 full water bottles and another 2 empty ones, a sleeping bag, and some small throwing knifes, which means hunting will be a lot easier.  
>We stay perched in our tree until nightfall, when a big screen appears in the sky. I didn't have a chance to count the canons when we were running, but now I see that 8 people died today, which means there's 16 of us left.<p>

Both tributes from District's 9 and 10 perished in the first day, along with Sugar from district 4, Harmony from district 6, Mercedes from district 11 (I felt Brittany stiffen when her face flashed up, and I felt sad as well, we both liked her.) The last face to flash up was Matt, Brittany's district partner. I could feel her shaking next to me, and it took me a second to realise that she was crying. I shifted slightly, so I could wrap my arms around her, and pulled her into me. She'd told me she'd grown up with Matt, that they'd lived on the same street all their lives, and he was like a brother to her.

I held her while she cried, smoothing her hair and rocking her slightly. She stilled after a while, then yawned loudly. "You sleep" I mumbled into her hair, "I'll keep watch."

Although our first day in the arena was pretty eventless, Brittany goes out like a light the minute I tell her she can sleep. Crying can really take it out of a person.  
>I smile down at her, and brush a strand of hair off her sleeping face, admiring just how really beautiful she is.<p>

I've never a met a girl I've felt like this for before. Relationships with other girls are frowned upon in the Seam, I remember a few years back, two of the girls from the mines started dating, and people threw rocks at them in the street. My mother supported them, though, which comforts me a little, to know she won't feel sick when she watches me and Brittany interact.  
>I don't know how the people in the Capitol will feel about it, they'll probably just be enthralled with the scandal of it all. I sigh softly and lean my head bag against the branch, when I hear people passing below us.<p>

I quietly shake Brittany awake, and then put my fingers to my lips and point down, she nods in understanding.  
>I poke my head down from the branch, just enough to see who's passing below us.<br>Kurt of District 2 and Blaine from District 6 have stopped under our tree, panting.  
>"I can't believe you saved me." As Blaine speaks, a canon fires and he looks pained. I hear him strangle out a broken "Harmony" before he falls to the floor.<br>Kurt sinks with him, and cradles him, stroking his hair. And like that, I know these two won't be a threat to us, not tonight.

I dangle from the tree a little more, shooting a small look to Brittany to let her know it's okay.  
>"Yo, Lady Lips, Other Gay," they look up at me in confusion. "You two gonna canoodle down there all night, or are you gonna come up?"<br>They look shocked for a second, before Kurt pipes up. "If we come up there, they'll push us out, or stab us or something." Blaine puts a hand on this arm.  
>"They aren't going to hurt us." He looks up at me, "Is Brittany up there with you?"<br>Brit pokes her head through the leaves, smiling.  
>Blaine starts climbing the tree, which he's surprisingly good at. I look back down at Kurt, who's still stood on the ground, pouting.<br>"Come on Lady Trousers, ain't got nothing to be afraid of." I make a motion for him to move. "Unless you wanna wait down there until your fellow careers turn up and hack you limb from limb."  
>That's enough to move him, and he clambers up the tree behind Blaine, slipping a few times.<br>I wasn't wrong about the careers though, they come running past a few minutes later, Rachel at the head of the pack.  
>I hear Kurt mutter "bitch" under his breath, and I chuckle.<p> 


	10. Ten

Kurt takes the first watch, so I finally get to sleep. It's a fitful sleep, and when I wake an hour later, Brittany is clutching me like I'm going to float away.  
>"You nearly fell out of the tree like four times" she chuckles in my ear. "You're so wiggly!" I savour being this close to her for a minute, feeling her breathe evenly in my ear, the warmth of her arms around my waist, before I move, and notice Kurt and Blaine are missing.<br>"Where are tweedle dee and tweedle gay?" I ask her, shifting slightly.  
>"They took off about half an hour ago, I think." I frown slightly. "They said thank you, for last night, it's just safer if we aren't in big groups."<br>I know she's right, but it was nice having a group for a while.  
>"I think we should move today." I tell her, looking down at the ground. "Find a water source, and something to eat." We pack up our stuff back into our bags and slide down the tree.<br>Once we've hit the floor, I stretch, realising how stiff it'd been sat up in the tree all night. I walk around in circles a few times before I feel nimble enough to keep moving.

We walk in silence, being careful of where we place out feet, through the forest floor.  
>About half an hour after we've started to walk, we hear the crunching of feet on the dry leaves that carpet the ground.<br>I feel Brittany grab my hand in terror, and I crouch, bringing her down with me, and draw a short knife from my pack.  
>"Wait here" I whisper. Her eyes widen. "Don't worry I'm coming back. If you hear anything else, climb." I lean over to her without thinking, and press a quick kiss to her forehead, before turning back and slowly picking my way through the trees.<br>About 10 feet away, I find the source of the crunching. A rather large rabbit is sitting about a foot out in front of me, drinking from a small stream, oblivious to its new company. I smile, before throwing the knife in my hand towards it, hitting it squarely in-between the eyes.  
>"Sorry little guy" I stand up full and check around me before picking up the carcass of the animal and heading back to find Brit.<p>

She's still crouching in the place I left her, and when she sees me, her face splits into the widest smile I've ever seen. I hold up the rabbit and she claps her hands silently, and then stands.  
>"I found a stream too!" I tell her, "So there's obviously a water source around…" She cuts me off, crossing the distance between us and pressing her lips to mine. It's quick, but it leaves my entire being burning. She doesn't say anything else, just grabs my hand and walks towards the stream.<p>

We follow the stream along for a while, until we find a shaded area, and I begin the strip the rabbit and clean it to be eaten while Brittany starts a small fire. We eat in silence, but I keep stealing glances at her, and whenever I do, her eyes are on me. Her face is carefully blank, but I can see something underneath it, in the way her eyes sparkle.  
>"B?" I look at her, and she's staring down at the ground, biting her lip. "Brit?"<br>She looks up at me, tears in her eyes and without even thinking, I've launched myself at her, landing on her and peppering her face with kisses. Her voice is small when she speaks.  
>"I don't wanna die here."<br>"You won't die, I promise you. You're going home." The weight of what I've said sinks in, and she looks so heartbroken.  
>"I lov.." I cut her off with a kiss.<br>"Don't say it, please, not now. I can't stand it." I curl my arms around her and we sit, neither one of us speaking in fear of crying.


	11. Eleven

I'm** gonna have to run through my list now, and cross out who I've killed off. S'all getting a bit wild!  
><strong>**I'm not sure if my pacing is quite right, although I did get a lovely review from someone telling me it's good, but I may have gone a bit fast through this bit, but I'm trying to get through to the good parts :) I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>After a while, we realise we should move again, and I pack up what's left of the rabbit and refill all our water bottles, ready to head back into the forest.<br>I contemplate following the stream a little more, but I know at one end or another, we'll run into more tributes, and I still don't know if I could bring myself to kill someone.  
>We move a little slower now, full of rabbit. We still walk in silence, but we're holding hands now.<p>

We get a little further through the forest, when I hear a buzzing noise. I recognise it as the sound a bee's nest make, but we're in the arena, and I know they aren't bees.  
>I stop Brittany, and look around for where the nest is placed, and see it high up in a tree, about 20 feet away. I point, and she nods.<br>While we're trying to figure out how to get around the nest without disturbing whatever's inside, the canon fires, and the nest becomes agitated. Then there's voices, coming from the direction the nest is sitting in.  
>"Shit, shit, shit" I look around, for a place to hide and quickly realise we're going to climb. I turn to Brittany, who's looking just as panicked as I feel, and push her towards the nearest tree. "CLIMB"<br>She starts her ascent, and I grab the tree next to her, shimmying up. We're barely hidden when Blaine runs into view, bleeding heavily.

"Blaine!" He looks up to where we've perched, and a large piece of his right arm is missing. He scrambles blindly at a tree just under the nest, trying to find a grip but it's too late, the careers are on him, hacking away at him like he's a piece of meat on a butchers block. Brittany looks like she wants to scream, but she holds it in. I see red, and taking out one of my knifes, throw it at the junction where the nest and tree meet, it severs it cleanly from the tree, and it starts to fall. Rachel looks up in time to see the nest falling towards her, and dives out of the way, through the trees and carries on running.  
>The two from district 1 and the boy from district 4 aren't as fast, although the district 4 boy, manages to break away with only a few stings, following the direction Rachel went in.<p>

I watch, somewhere between awestruck and horrified, as what can only be described as giant mutant wasps attack the two tributes from 1 over and over.  
>Neither of us move, even after the hive has gone, seemingly dropping dead after stinging them. We stay in our trees, staring wide eyed as the canon fires, and the hovercraft appears, removing the bodies.<br>I feel numb. I just killed someone. Even if I hadn't injected them with the poison myself, they're dead. I feel the branch I'm sitting on dip, and I realise that Brittany has moved to sit next to me. I don't say anything, and she wraps her arms around me, whispering in my ear that it's okay.  
>It's just a single tear at first, but it opens the floodgates, and soon I'm sobbing. Brit just rubs circles on my back, waiting for me to cry myself out, like I had done for her the night before.<p>

Long after the tears have stopped, we stay sat in the trees. The screen comes up, telling us about who we've lost today, but I can't look at it. I can't think about that family in district 1 who's children won't be coming home, because of me, Sam and Stacy Evans, gone, along with Kurt, and Blaine. When I try and close my eyes to sleep that night, all I can see is Blaine's broken body, and those mutant bees attacking those tributes over and over.  
>I don't sleep.<p>

It's early morning, when I hear it, just before the sun comes up. It sounds like trickling, at first, and I wake Brittany, alarmed. She looks down at the floor, where water is seemingly running from nowhere, and we quickly realise what's happening.  
>"Going up?" She asks. I nod and quickly ascend through the trees, to the very top. When we get to the top, I look around. Five trees down, clinging on and looking a little bit worse for wear, is the couple from district 5.<p>

"Lovely day for a climb!" I exclaim, catching their attention. The girl laughs.  
>"What do you think it's gonna be?" The boy shouts across to us, smiling slightly. "Flash flood? Wave?"<br>I laugh a little, then look into the distance, seeing water rising. "It's definitely a wave." I wrap myself more securely round the tree, making sure I can hold on if it hits this high. I see everyone else do the same. The wave is rolling now, and it doesn't look like it'll hit that hard where we are.  
>"Good luck!" Brittany tells everyone, watching the wave roll in.<br>In the distance, I can see two figures trying wildly to climb the tree. It looks like a boy and a girl. It's the tributes from district 3. They scrabble at the tree, trying to get a good grip when the wave hits them. The girl is flung from the tree almost instantly, and the boy scrabbles to keep hold of her, but it's too wet, and she slips out from his grip, crashing with a sickening thud into a tree behind them. I hear him cry in anguish.  
>Thankfully when the wave hits us, it's slowed a bit, and the only thing that gets wet is the bottom of our pants. I sigh in relief as I watch the water recede, leaving the forest below us wrecked.<br>"Where did all the water even come from?" I wonder, and in answer, district 5's boy points to a crumbling wall.  
>"They built a dam? In here? Really?" I laugh coldly, even though there's nothing funny about it.<p>

The canon fires twice.


	12. Twelve

When we've scrabbled down to the forest floor again, we wave at Mike and Tina before running off towards the edge of the forest. We've decided that after that little event, we'd be safer away from all these trees. We pass through the forest and we're just reaching what looks like a clearing, when the canon fires, first one, then again.  
>I really hope that's not Mike and Tina.<p>

Across the clearing is a rock formation, with caves every so often. I figure that the bottom caves most definitely have traps in them, so we climb higher. I take Brittany's sword and go and investigate the cave first, and when I find nothing, I call her in. We eat the rest of the rabbit from yesterday, and what little reserve food we have left, while I count how many tributes should be left. I count seven, with myself included, which means that 17 people have died already.  
>It usually slows down by now, with the tributes that are left being more careful.<br>We sit, snuggled up against the wall, debating where to move onto next, when I see movement in the distance.  
>"Get down" I slide onto my belly, and Brit does the same, as Azimo from district 11 running into view, he looks at the caves, as if contemplating if they're safe or not. He's looking a little worse for wear, and I realise why he's running when I watch him shoot into a bottom cave, just as the male tribute from district 3 runs into view, and shoots into the cave after him.<br>Azimo was the first to start screaming, although the boy from district 3 wasn't far after him. Obviously I was right about something being in those caves. The screaming died down pretty fast, and was followed by the sound of the canon firing.  
>I rolled over on my back and looked at Brittany, who shifted so she was leaning over me, she moved and pressed her lips down to mine, and I sighed, wrapping my arms round her neck and pulling her into me.<br>"Guess that makes five of us." Brittany laid her head down onto my chest, face resting the crook of neck.  
>"Yeah, I guess it does."<p>

We stayed in the cave that night, lay in our sleeping bag, and watched as they showed the action from the day. During the flood, the girl from district 7 had died, along with the girl we saw get thrown into the tree.  
>The canon's we heard when we reached the clearing where Mike and Tina, Rachel and the boy from district 4, Finn I think his name was, cornered them. And then the two that died in the cave below us.<br>The boy from district 7 was out there somewhere, probably alone, along with Rachel and Finn. I was worried about Rachel, she'd already turned on her district mate, she was dangerous. 


	13. Thirteen

After the sun had risen, we started to make plans.  
>Brittany was going to wait here while I hunted, and after we'd eaten, we were going to go and look for water. I left her with a kiss to the forehead, and the promise I wouldn't be long, and slid out of the cave.<br>As soon as I got to the forest, I took to the trees, knowing more animals would be available if I was hidden. I don't know how far into the forest I'd gotten when I caught a squirrel, throwing a knife at it and pinning it to the tree, but I continued to hunt, knowing that one squirrel wouldn't be enough.  
>It was a mistake.<br>10 feet away from where I'd caught my first squirrel, I saw Finn and Dave, the tribute from district 7, fighting, practically hacking bits of each-others body parts off. Dave fell first, and Finn buried an axe in the back of his head, before tumbling forwards onto his hands and knees.  
>He looked up into the trees, and I watched as Rachel walked out in front of him, smiling softly. He smiled back and reached for her, but before he could really register what had happened, she'd pulled out a sword, slicing through his neck and taking his head clean off.<br>She cleaned her sword on his shirt, and limped back off the way she came.  
>When I was sure she was gone, I dropped down into the forest, picking up the axe Finn had dropped, and cleaning it on some leaves. He had no pack with him, and neither with Dave, and it'd started to feel dangerous.<br>Turning back the way I came, I shot through the trees, anxious to tell Brittany what I'd seen.

When I got to the clearing, I immediately realised something was wrong, then she caught my eye. Brittany was lying on the ground, knife sticking through her shoulder, pinning her to the ground. Rachel sauntered out from the cave we'd been in, drinking one of our bottles of water. She clambered down from the cave and stood over Brittany. "Where is she?" Brittany kept her mouth closed. "WHERE IS SHE?" Rachel screamed at her this time, lifting up her boot and bringing it down on Brittany's face.  
>Brittany turned her head to the side, spitting out blood. "You know I won't tell you." She smiled up at Rachel, the same soft, caring smile she used for everyone. Rachel took the sword she was holding and brought it down, right through Brits chest.<p>

I saw a girl charging forward, brandishing a sword, and jump on Rachel. I saw Rachel swipe at her, cut her again and again to no affect. I saw this strange girl bring the sword down into Rachel again and again, long after the girl was already dead. It took me a minute to realise this girl was me, and gain back control over my body. I dropped my sword, hearing it thud dully on the ground.  
>I turned to Brittany and fell to my knees, pushing her hair, now matted with blood, from her forehead.<br>"Brittany, Brittany, it's me, it's Santana. I came back." I whispered, hoping she'd reply. Her eyes fluttered open, locking with mine.  
>"Kiss me." I complied, leaning down and gently pressing my lips to hers. When I lean back, she's smiling at me. "Please don't be sad. I'm not."<br>"Wh…What?" I'm so distraught I can't even grasp what she's saying to me.  
>"At least I'm here with the girl I love." It's then I realise she's saying goodbye.<br>"No! No, Brittany, please don't leave me. You can't leave me, not now!" I practically scream at her, but she's just smiling. She lifts up her arm, running her fingers along my cheek, and sighs softly.  
>"Tell my mum I love her." Her eyes flutter closed, a small smile on her face, and I start screaming. I hear the canon fire one last time, and I can hear them announcing me winner of the hunger games, but all I can do is wish I'd let Rachel kill me.<p> 


	14. Epilogue

**S'up guys! I would like to thank you for reading, and thank you for the lovely reviews.  
><strong>**I think this is gonna be a Quadrilogy, and I'm gonna start the new story as soon as possible, but I don't know when it will be uploaded because my internet went down last night -_- **

**have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>I don't remember them taking me from the arena, or much that happened after that. I remember screaming and pulling away from the restraints they'd put me in, but that's it.<p>

I woke up some time later in a hospital room, Will sitting in a chair next to my bed.  
>"Hey, sleepyhead" He said, smiling from the chair he was perched in. For a minute, I let myself believe I was still in the training center, that we hadn't even started the Games yet, but it came back to me, all too fast.<br>I tried to speak, but my words just came out as a wheeze. I looked over at Will, and he understood, standing to get me a drink of water.  
>I took a few tentative sips, before I spoke. "It really happened, didn't it?"<br>"Yes" he didn't look comfortable at all, but I continued.  
>"And she's really dead, isn't she?"<p>

"Santana, I'm so sorry…" I cut him off.  
>"Don't. Don't tell me you're sorry. Don't tell me how amazing she was, or that you understand how I'm feeling. I can't listen to it." I let out a shaky breath before I continued. "You didn't know her, okay?" I'm practically screaming now. "She was supposed to live, she was! Not me, I should be dead! I wish I was dead!" I start trying to tear out the wires pumping things into me, and some kind of alarm is going off, but I don't care. I can't be here. I can't be alive without her.<br>People are piling into the room, trying to pin me down to the bed, but I fight them. I kick and I scream and I even headbutt one nurse, but they keep coming, until someone shoots something into my eyes and I'm drowsy again. I scream until I'm unconscious.

Next time I wake up, Will's gone, but sitting in the far corner of the room, flipping through a magazine, is Quinn Fabray.  
>"Do you remember my Hunger Games, Santana?" She asks me, and my throat is so sore from all the screaming I'd done previously, I can only nod. "In my district, nobody liked me. The year before, I'd gotten pregnant, out of wedlock, which I suppose is frowned upon anywhere you go, even the Capitol. I was considered scum, and they gave my baby away when it was born, put it in another district, didn't tell me which. But everyone hated me. That's why no one volunteered. They wanted to see me die." She sighs and gets up, walking over to my bed and perching on the end. "I met someone though, I noticed her when we rode our chariots round the City Circle. She was beautiful, and I'd never seen anything like her. When we trained, I approached her on the first day. She was from your district, actually." I remember our tribute from the year before. A girl called Andrea. She was in the year below me when I was at school. She made it pretty close to the end, but the male tribute from 1 caught her one day. "We were much less brazen about our relationship, but when the games were nearing their end, my district mate, he killed her. And I went off the rails, killing everyone I came into contact with. They thought I might eat some of their bodies, so they were quick to pull me out of the arena."<p>

Sighing again, she gets up from the edge of the bed, and fingers the chain that's still around my neck. Leaning over me, she whispers in my ear. "Things are changing Santana. But we'll talk when you're ready." Kissing me on the cheek, she rights herself, and saunters out of the room. I watch her leave, and smile slightly.

She's right, things were going to change.


	15. Update!

Hello!  
>Just a quick little addition onto this story to tell you the first two chapters of the next part of the story are up, and you can find them on my profile!<br>The story is called "The Girl On Fire" and I hope that enjoy it as much as this one.  
>Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I love all of y'all.<p>

liztits

xo


End file.
